Things get out of hand
by swiftnick007
Summary: Late one night at the Ootori mansion, Tamaki and Kyouya have a battle of wits which results in their actions going across the line of friendship... by a few hundred miles... ONESHOT. Unbetaed


"Okasaaaan I'm bored!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyouya who sat next to him was thinking about what to hit him over the head with. Yet he gave no response to his sudden outburst other than folding his arms as the credits to a silly romantic comedy rolled up on the wide screen plasma TV. Tamaki had talked all the way through the film and Kyouya was getting sick to death of hearing his voice.

"You were the one who suggested this film in the first place." Kyouya stated pushing his glasses back up his nose. Tamaki gave out a loud over -exaggerated sigh then pinned his focus on Kyouya with his sickly-sweet puppy dog eyes

"We should do something fun! That's what people do at sleepovers Kyouya!" He ranted at him sitting cross legged on the sofa he turned to face Kyouya ; shuffling himself closer purposefully invading the shadow king's personal space so he couldn't ignore him.

"What do you suggest?" Asked Kyouya sleepily but when he glance over at the clock he realised it wasn't even 8pm yet. Too much hyperactive Tamaki really did wear him down.

"Come on! What else do people do on sleepovers?" Tamaki enquired over excited by the concept because he thought it was a commoner's activity. He started throwing pieces of popcorn in Kyouya's general direction trying to provoke some sort of reaction out of him. Then, Kyouya had a rather daring idea pop into his head_ maybe if I scared him enough he'd up and leave..._

Kyouya shrugged.

"We could make out." Kyouya suggested.

Tamaki blinked.

Kyouya smirked.

"W-what like...kissing and stuff?" He mumbled out the last part.

"Yup." Kyouya chuckled to himself.

"W-why would you want to do that?" Tamaki stuttered quietly his eyes widened at his best friend. Kyouya glared back at him.

"Anything to shut you up for two minutes" Kyouya smiled uncharacteristically brightly trying to scare Tamaki; and it was working.

Kyouya found his suggestion to be a very good one, the look on Tamaki's face was priceless and this was proving very entertaining for him. Tamaki didn't burst out into a mass of emotion; he just sat there with his mouth wide open, gaping at Kyouya.

"B-but Kyouya..." Kyouya started riveting ideas in his head as to how he could finish that sentence,

_I love Haruhi, I don't know how to... _

A couple of moments passed before Tamaki uttered

"...Okay."

Kyouya blinked.

He looked at Tamaki his eyes wide, Tamaki looked back at him softly his face so genuine and pure it stunned Kyouya to silence.

"...If that's what you want to do...okay." Tamaki nodded and smiled at him.

"Wait wait wait; you want to make out with me?" Kyouya asked, his brain now a mess of thoughts working overtime.

"If you want to..." Tamaki trailed off edging closer towards him.

"I meant it as a joke!" Kyouya jumped off the coach.

"It could be fun..." Tamaki said in a velvety tone that unnerved him slightly. Kyouya turned round swiftly on his heel to face him. Now Tamaki was the one who was smirking.

"What do you mean fun? We're both men! And it's not exactly appropriate!" Kyouya exclaimed his arms flailing about.

"It's what people do..."

"It's not what we do! I mean have you actually gone mad?" Kyouya shouted and Tamaki just chuckled darkly.

"Honestly Kyouya...anything to shut you up for two minutes." He said still with a devilish smile; Kyouya could see a little glint in his perfect violet eyes.

He couldn't believe it... his own words turned back against him...he had just been out smartened by Tamaki Suoh. _ Two can play at that game, moron._

Kyouya stopped freaking out in an instant he realised; he proceeded to smile sweetly at him and rejoined him on the couch.

"Okay then. Let's make out." Kyouya stated firmly.

"Sure."

"Okay then."

"Fine."

"Can't wait." _I will not back down_ Kyouya thought. Tamaki nodded and moved across the leather material of the sofa closing the gap between their legs, he slowly moved his hands up and gently removed his friend's glasses.

_I'm not going to back down _Tamaki repeated it in his mind, he didn't know who would be the one to make the first move; instead they seemed to move in at the same time.

_This is my first kiss..._The thought popped into Kyouya's mind and as quickly as it appeared he tried to diminish it. _Don't be so pathetic Kyouya, you sound like a twelve year old girl. _Tamaki moved in even closer placing his hand on Kyouya's face.

Their lips only mere centimetres apart, eyes still open looking into one another's in utter disbelief that this was actually happening. They moved their noses in perfect time; Kyouya couldn't fight the lump that had forced its way up his throat, he gulped down hard and moved his hand onto Tamaki's that rested on the sofa. They still only edged closer working up even more tension, neither of them giving in...And then, finally, Tamaki placed his lips on Kyouya's.

Tamaki kissed him softly, Kyouya wanted to hate it, to break away and run out of the room but...he just couldn't. He found himself reciprocating Tamaki's movement's and kissed him back just as gently and for the first time in his life, he didn't believe he was in control of himself. Tamaki made him melt, their lips moved open slightly, Tamaki's tongue now touching the shadow king's in an almost perfect synchronised way... and it terrified Kyouya to the very core.

Tamaki never knew he would feel this way, he had kissed girls before but he always knew he was only doing it because he had to...this was so different, with both hands he ran his fingers through Kyouya's silky black locks as they moved together both deepening the kiss.

Tamaki was overwhelmed on a hundred different levels; Kyouya intoxicated him, Tamaki felt almost dirty for wanting more but not enough for him to stop; exploring his best friend's mouth. But then when Tamaki had to draw back a little for breath...Kyouya let out a small, helpless whimper in between kisses and to Tamaki it was such a beautiful sound, so rare and so pure, unlike anything he had ever seen in Kyouya until now.

Tamaki moved his body on top on Kyouya's suddenly catching him off guard, intensifying the kiss and Kyouya could do nothing but give in to him, let Tamaki win, surrendering to him. Kyouya delicately placed his hand on Tamaki's firm, toned chest, the other touching the nape of the blonde's neck causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end gliding up to his hair, clutching it at the roots to pull him in even closer. _I've lost it _Kyouya assumed in his own mind; he just couldn't stop; pulling on his shirt pressing Tamaki's body on his Tamaki's leg gliding in between Kyouya's. Every move Tamaki made he felt was one too far for Kyouya, Tamaki decided to come away from the kiss completely and then just looked down at him.

"I-I think we are enjoying this too much" Said Tamaki breathlessly, Kyouya looked up at him clutching his powdered green shirt and nodded quickly.

"Tamaki...what- what's going on?" He panted, Kyouya's eyes overflowed with panic and fear just as much as his own, he'd never seen Kyouya like this, he felt like he should be able to tell him, reassure him.

"I don't know..." He couldn't lie because he didn't know of any reasonable explanations.

All Kyouya could really understand was the more he tried to understand the less he did. He shook his head a little in disbelief.

"Did you like it?" Tamaki asked and Kyouya and he rolled his eyes. _He is still him. _

"I think we can assume I liked it Tamaki. And so did you." Tamaki blushed and chuckled a little.

"Yeah...I did." He laughed again hopping off Kyouya leaving him feelings suddenly cold, wondering over to the big ceiling to floor window at the other side of the bedroom

"So...what happens now?" Asked Tamaki

"You're asking me as if I would know..."

"..."

"..."

"We just made out Kyouya..."

"...Obviously you moron"

"Are you gay?" Tamaki asked now panicked

"I'm not gay Tamaki." Kyouya sighed loudly rubbing his eyes, missing the feel of his glasses that he would use to mask any sign of emotion. Kyouya leaned back into the sofa until Kyouya knew he just had to ask.

"Are you?"

"...I think I am..." Tamaki avoided eye contact and stared down at his mismatched socks "A little confused." He stated and Kyouya nodded slowly bringing his together and linking them.

"I always thought you were-"

"What?"

"It's nothing..."Kyouya trailed off.

"Tell me."

"Just drop it Tamaki."

"No come on, you always thought I was what?" Kyouya realised Tamaki was not going to let it drop,

"Well just...European" Tamaki looked very bluntly at Kyouya

"Very Funny." He uttered under his breath but loud enough so he could hear. Tamaki looked out at the plain Ootori grounds that seemed to stretch onto the horizon as he desperately tried to think of something to say. A few minutes passed before someone spoke. "... I wouldn't mind if we did that again." Tamaki's voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Kyouya let out a large groan of despair and collapsed back into the sofa throwing his head back looking up at the ceiling.

"Me too" Kyouya admitted.

" Hey, maybe we could be like...friends with benefits?" Tamaki turned back to him.

"I suppose..." Kyouya agreed half-heartedly not really listening still in shock. He buried his face in his hands hoping if he squeezed his eyes tight enough it would all just go away. Tamaki wondered back over to the sofa and the silence hung in the air, Tamaki uncomfortably fidgeted, sitting on his hands.

"We could watch another film?" Tamaki said quietly Kyouya looked up at his best friend. Kyouya just nodded.

Throughout the film Tamaki and Kyouya sat rigidly next to one another, Tamaki wanted to prove that he could be just as calm and collected as the cool type, so he did his best to refrain from kissing Kyouya again.

Kyouya also endured the same battle during the film; he bit down on his lip hard restraining himself from even looking in Tamaki's general direction, a part of him, disgusted over what he had done; but never-the-less at war with himself... the other part of him desperately wanted to do it all over again.


End file.
